icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Bay Twins (2003–)
| arena = Fort William Gardens | colours = Green, Yellow, and White | coach = | GM = | dates1 = 2003-2004 | name1 = Thunder Bay Twins | dates2 = 2004-2007 | name2 = Thunder Bay Bombers | dates3 = 2007-2008 | name3 = Thunder Bay Hawks | dates4 = 2008-2010 | name4 = Thunder Bay Twins | |}} The Thunder Bay Twins were a Canadian Senior ice hockey team from Thunder Bay, Ontario. They played an independent schedule under the supervision of Hockey Northwestern Ontario. They are one-time Allan Cup Canadian National Champions. History The Twins were founded in 2003. A year later they changed their name to the Bombers. champions.]]In 2005, after shocking Major League Hockey's Aylmer Blues 2-games-to-none to win the Ontario seed and Renwick Cup, the Bombers went out to Lloydminster and captured the 2005 Allan Cup. This marked the first Allan Cup championship by an Ontario team since 1989 by the original Thunder Bay Twins. The Bombers spent much of the 2005-06 season touring Europe as representatives of Hockey Canada, only to get quickly ejected from the playoffs by the Eastern Ontario Senior Hockey League's Whitby Dunlops. Losing a lot of money from the European trip, the teams suspended operations for the 2006-07 season. Opening the door for a new regional team to take their playoff spot, the Kenora Thistles. In 2007-08, the team reemerged as the Thunder Bay Hawks. They dispatched the Thistles in the region final 2-games-to-none, but then fell to the MLH's Dundas Real McCoys in the Renwick Cup. In the summer of 2008, the team rebranded itself as the Thunder Bay Twins. The Twins entered the 2008-09 playoffs against the Kenora Thistles with only a best-of-3 series standing between them and berth in the 2009 Allan Cup. The Thistles drew first blood, winning Game 1 5-4 in double-overtime. Game 2 went the Twins way with an easy 7-2 victory. Game 3 was a battle for the ages, as the Thistles dominated early and led 3-2 at the start of the third period. The Twins tied up the game late and forced overtime. In the second overtime period, the Twins scored to take the game and the series. As there was no Renwick Cup series against Major League Hockey in 2009, the Twins were at the 2009 Allan Cup, their first appearance since winning the 2005 Allan Cup. They lost the semi final. In March 2010, the Twins competed for the HNO Gary Cook Cup senior hockey championship in Kenora, Ontario. The Twins blew a 5-0 lead to tie game one 5-5 against the upstart Fort Frances Thunderhawks, a result they would later protest and would be turned into a Twins victory. In the second game, the Twins were beat soundly by their rival Kenora Thistles 5-1. Due to the protest by the Twins, Fort Frances was eliminated from the tournament and the Twins moved on to the finals. The Thistles beat the Twins again, 3-1, to win the Gary Cook Cup. As of 2010-11 the team is on hiatus and looking for new ownership. Season-by-season standings External links *Hockey Thunder Bay Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2003 Category:Disestablished in 2010 Category:HNO Senior teams